Mascota en duda
by CriXar
Summary: Junjie, el más racional miembro de la Banda de Shane, pondrá en duda al equipo sobre su juicio luego de proponerles la adición de un peculiar compañero.
1. Chapter 1

-Oh, no. Definitivamente no.- respondió Pronto oculto tras Trixie.

-No sé ni siquiera por donde empezar. Jamás podríamos con eso.- agregó ella.

-Es que esto es tan... No lo sé.- dijo Kord.- Eli, amigo, ¿tú que dices?- preguntó volteando hacía el Shane. Este miraba incrédulo aún al pequeño que Junjie proponía unir a la banda.

-Solo tengo una pregunta.- dijo tomando al cachorro de sabueso de babosas de los brazos de su compañero.- ¿Por qué?

-Estaba indefenso en la Caverna Jungla. Sé que son el enemigo principal de las babosas, pero como protectores de Bajoterra considero que es nuestro deber cuidar de todas las especies que viven aquí.

-Junjie, este animal devora babosas, y no sé como decirte esto, pero... ¡nosotros trabajamos con babosas!- exclamó Trixie.

-Lo entrenaremos.- aseguró el lanzador.- Sé que suena arriesgado, pero de verdad siento que no podía dejarlo solo allá afuera.- La banda se miró entre sí, cuestionando seriamente la cordura de su amigo al insistir en agregar a un depredador al equipo.

Sin embargo, todos merecen una oportunidad y Junjie había propuesto un muy buen argumento al mencionar la ayuda de la Banda de Shane para cada ser de Bajoterra. Un corto lapso de tiempo sería la estadía del animalito en el refugio antes de que lograran hallar el dueño ideal para él.

Tan solo una condición fue la que se le impuso al especialista de BabosaFu y esa era que debería encargarse de alimentar y encontrarle un lugar para dormir al cachorro, lo más alejado posible de las babosas.

La primera opción de Junjie era bastante obvia: su habitación. De esa manera podría mantenerlo vigilado durante la noche para asegurarse de que no acudiera a atacar al arsenal de ninguno de los otros.

-Joo-Joo, por favor.- rogó a su babosa infierno cuando esta se negó a ceder su canasta.- Solo será un tiempo. Compartir habitación con las babosas de alguno de nuestros amigos no será un problema.

Mas la pequeña no estaba dispuesta a negociar. Era el colmo que una cría del mayor de sus depredadores se convirtiera intruso en su propia cama, como si no le molestara ya que se convirtiera en el nuevo centro de atención de su lanzador.

No había nada que hacer. Junjie debía encontrar otro lugar de descanso para el chiquitín que por el momento se encontraba sin nombre.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba él mientras su amo temporal se encontraba ocupado en todo esto? Simple, al cuidado del peor niñero que este pudo hallar.

-¡No, no, no! Los alacranes hervidos no son un juguete.- gruñía el topoide mientras intentaba arrebatarle al cachorro el objeto que este había encontrado más parecido a una pelota de hule que a una cena.

Correteándolo por la cocina buscaba bloquearle el paso, pero el tierno delincuente era escurridizo. Halló en la parte trasera de la alacena el escondite perfecto, ya que no había manera de que su perseguidor pudiera entrar allí.

Al inspeccionar y olfatear cuidadosamente el extraño aperitivo que había tomado de la enorme olla tras un descuido de Pronto finalmente logró deducir que se trataba de alimento.

Junjie no le había alimentado desde que lo trajo allí hacía ya algunas horas, por lo que el cachorro no pudo pensar en otra cosa que intentar comer su "juguete".

Ya resignado con la idea de que no recuperaría el ingrediente principal de su cuidado, Pronto se alejó del mueble y regresó a buscar algo que preparar para la cena. Mas antes de llegar a la mesa, el pequeñín tiró de una de sus botas. Sentado en el suelo con una tierna mirada al topoide el sabueso parecía presentarse como aficionado de su cuchara.

 ** _Luego de meditarlo mucho, creo que encontré la razón por la que ahora nos cuesta tanto escribir historias de BajoTerra._**

 ** _Junjie es el nuevo personaje, el más reciente miembro de la Banda. Como tal, es obvio que queremos incluirlo en nuestros fics, y en realidad no tiene nada de malo. Pero si lo pensamos bien, ¿qué pasa con el villano?_**

 ** _De acuerdo con la cronología de las películas, Junjie se une a la Banda LUEGO de que esta derrota "para siempre" al Doctor Blakk. Esto nos pone en dilema, ya que si queremos colocar a Blakk como villano, estaríamos escribiendo de un acontecimiento previo a la aparición de Junjie, y por obvias razones no podemos incluirlo a él. Y si por el contrario colocamos a Junjie, no podemos colocar a Blakk tan fácilmente como el causante de equis situación. Tendríamos que justificar su regreso (de donde sea que haya caído con Will Shane) a BajoTerra._**

 ** _Disculpen la nota de autor tan extensa, pero necesitaba postular eso luego de lo de anoche. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_**


	2. Chapter 2

-La cena está lista. Una de las más maravillosas creaciones de Pronto será su alimento esta noche.- proclamó el topoide tras tomar asiento en la mesa junto al resto de la Banda.

-Adorable como siempre, Pronto.- comentó Trixie tanteando el aperitivo de su plato con su cuchara.

-Es todo un placer.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Junjie.

-Bueno, originalmente era un guisado de escorpión con almejas, pero al carecer de lo primero, tuve que acompañar las almejas con salsa de escarabajo y guarnición de caracoles.

-¿Y a qué se debe la indecisión del gran Pronto para los ingredientes de un platillo?- se burló el Shane.

-Pues tiene que ver mucho con el hecho de que nuestro pequeño huésped gusta de las exquisitas recetas de Pronto.- alardeó.

-¿Es enserio?- exclamó Eli, siendo rápidamente intimidado por las acusadoras miradas de sus amigos ante su grosero acto.- Es decir, sí, claro. ¿Por qué no gustaría de ellas?

-Lo sé.- respondió orgulloso el topoide.

-Hablando de él, ¿dónde está ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja al percatarse de que no se encontraba a la vista.

-Creo que lo ví dirigirse al garage. Tal vez siga allí.- respondió el chef sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿El garage?- exclamó el troll entrando en un pánico repentino al pensar en lo que esa diminuta criatura podría hacerle a sus mecabestias. No esperó segundas razones para levantarse bruscamente de la mesa, por poco arrojando todo lo que sobre ella se encontraba.

Acudiendo presuroso a su usual zona de estar, se sorprendió al no hayar ninguna especie de daño importante o siquiera visibe. Sin embargo, no se confiaría. Caminando lentamente entre los vehículos, se aseguraba uno a uno de que en encontraran en perfecto estado.

Y en realidad lo estaban, o bueno, casi. Hasta el último estaba su precioso Wyyat, cuya apariencia lo colocó al borde del paro cardíaco.

-¡No!- exclamó dramáticamente cual actuación digna de un Oscar.

-¡Kord! ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó n alarmado Eli acudiendo al lugar con el resto de la Banda.

-No, no lo está. Es un desastre, es espantoso. ¿Cómo podría alguien no sufrir al ver esto?- expresó dolido.

-Ppff, trolls. Siempre tan sobre actuando las cosas.- comentó Pronto con desprecio.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?- preguntó Trixie. Los cuatro quedaron boquiabiertos, y Junjie realmente apenado, al ver el asiento de la preciada meca de su amigo destrozada. El relleno, esparcido por doquier, se había convertido en una cama muy agradable para el pequeño sabueso luego de haber servido como su poste de rasgar.

 ** _Les voy a hacer una pregunta y me encantaría que todos me la respondieran._**

 ** _¿Qué es lo que les gustaría que pasara en la serie de BajoTerra? Es decir, respecto a la Banda, las babosas y, sí, hasta el EliXie. ¿Cómo les gustaría que pasara y por qué?_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Estoy seguro de que el pequeño no lo hizo a propósito. Es solo una cría.- intentaba defender Junjie al cachorro mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, intentando mantenerlo lo más lejos posible del furioso troll que caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de la sala de estar.

-"Es solo una cría".- imitó este en burla.- Esa no es excusa. Hasta un topoide sabría que mi preciada meca no es una cosa para destruir.- exclamó alterado.

-Kord, por favor, intenta calmarte un poco. Recuerda que esto es temporal. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo encontraremos un hogar adecuado para el sabueso, en cuanto alguien conteste a los letreros que Junjie colocó en las cavernas, ¿no es así?

El mencionado lanzador agachó la mirada sin responder. Unos minutos luego de haber traído al mini-arrasador de mecas, el líder de la banda le había indicado esparcir la noticia del cachorrito en adopción, cosa que desde luego había olvídalo luego de tener que discutir con Joo-Joo.

-¿Junjie?- llamó Trixie en un tono acusador luego de esperar su respuesta.

-Yo, ehm, les aseguro que mañana mismo habrá un aviso en cada caverna.- agregó él antes de retirarse a su habitación aún con la criaturita. Eli negó con la cabeza antes de cruzar su brazo en frente de Kord para evitar que fuera tras él.

Al no haber logrado que su arsenal cediera su cesto como camita para el sabueso de babosas, Junjie lo colocó en su propia cama, sentándose a su lado para acariciarlo.

-Ellos son buenas personas, pequeño amigo.- le dijo al inocente perrito que lo miraba aparentemente sin comprender una palabra de lo que decía.- Pero debes ganarte su confianza. No has tenido un buen inicio, pero sé que aún estás a tiempo. Trata de comportarte mientras yo me encargo de buscar tu nuevo hogar.

Le dejó allí mismo para retirarse a intentar ofrecerle una disculpa a un furioso troll sin sufrir heridas graves en el proceso y posteriormente hacerse cargo de su tarea asignada.

Al escuchar una mecabestia que arrancaba, el sabueso se asomó por la ventana para ver a la única persona que confiaba en él partir. Luego de eso, se acomodó en un ovillo al lado de la almohada, intentando pensar como remediar las cosas para ambos.

En el garage, el todavía molesto Kord hablaba entre dientes para sí mientras se encargaba del destrozado asiento de su vehículo. El sonido de unas pisaditas distrajo su atención.

-Esto debe ser una broma...- dijo dejando sus herramientas a un lado al ver al pequeño travieso sentado en la puerta con sus orejitas bajas.

Algunas horas más tarde Junjie regresó al refugio, sin suerte en ninguna de las cavernas que había visitado en esa salida. Esperando al menos de que la vivaz actitud de su nuevo amiguito le alegrara el momento al verlo en su habitación, mas no pudo evitar tener un leve ataque cardíaco al ver su cama vacía.

 ** _Quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que me queda antes de iniciar con las tareas para hacer un pequeño reto: En su review, ustedes escribirán una palabra, la que sea. Puede incluso que no esté tan relacionada con la serie. Luego, escribiré un one-shot EliXie basado en esa palabra._**

 ** _¿Se apuntan?_**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Pronto!- llamó Junjie desesperadamente al topoide al encontrarlo la sala de estar.- ¿Has visto al cachorro?

-Creo que lo ví rondando por la habitación de Kord hace un par de horas.- respondió este sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, más el chico entró en un pánico interno inmediato.

La última vez que los había tenido a ambos juntos, el troll no había demostrado mucha felicidad de tener al sabueso con ellos. ¿Y quién lo haría luego de que este se metiera con su objeto más preciado?

Kord, a pesar de ser un sujeto con una apariencia bastante intimidante, no era violento. Sin embargo, no dudaba en que al menos buscaría una manera de enseñarle al chiquitín a no meterse con SUS mecas.

Corriendo escaleras arriba finalmente llegó a la habitación de su compañero. Se asomó por su puerta entreabierta para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrarse con una imagen completamente distinta a la que imaginaba.

El enorme lanzador, boca arriba en el suelo, fingía ser mortalmente herido por el pequeño can que lamía su cara, entretenido con el juego.

-¿Kord?- llamó Junjie completamente extrañado.

-Oh, ahí estás, amigo.- dijo este al verlo. Colocándose de pie, tomó al cachorro en brazos y se acercó a él.- Tu "encargo" se acercó a mi habitación hace un rato. Creo que ya logré entrenarlo.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó el lanzador extrañado. Después de todo, la cría no había mostrado una personalidad precisamente tranquila.- Es decir, ¡vaya! Esas sí que son buenas noticias.

-Sí, mira esto.- dijo el troll colocando al perro en el suelo.- Bien, chico. ¡Sentado!- El pequeño obedeció a esta orden de inmediato, sin ninguna señal de intimidación o testarudez.- Genial. Ahora, ¡salta!

Una secuencia de cinco órdenes completamente obedecidas le bastaron a Junjie para comprender que de verdad su pequeño problema podría perfectamente ser domesticado.

-Pero, no... No lo entiendo.- dijo llevándose una mano a su frente.- Creí que no te agradaba el can.

-Así era. Pero, bueno, digamos que un "lo siento" de su parte arregló todo.- respondió Kord en referencia a la actitud sumisa con la que el pequeño susodicho de había acercado a él hacía ya un rato.

-Pues, en verdad me alegra que hayan podido arreglar sus diferencias.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa tomando al perrito para llevarlo con él.- Será mejor que lo lleve a dormir ahora.

-Claro.- afirmó el mecánico.- Adiós, chiquitín.- dijo con una mueca graciosa acariciando la cabeza del sabueso, quien respondió con una expresión de satisfacción.- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos darle un nombre.

-Sí, eso creo.

Primero Pronto y ahora Kord. Poco a poco el sabueso de babosa parecía ganarse los corazones de la Banda de Shane. Quizás después de todo no habría necesidad de cederlo a alguien más si todos se acostumbraban a él.

 ** _¿Se quedará el pequeño con la Banda?_**

 ** _karen_ _shan_ _e, a tu comentario en el cap anterior, entiendo tu idea, pero no puedo hacerlo por dos cosas:_**

 ** _Una, los colectivos son algo delicado de planear, ya que no es solo ir por ahí recolectando gente al azar. Debes buscar personas que de verdad tengan tiempo disponible para mantenerlo actualizado constantemente. Además, deben ser fickers con un estilo de redacción e ideas similar al tuyo, ya que de lo contrario esa historia parecerá una batidora de palabras._**

 ** _Dos, no es un secreto para nadie que no soy muy fan de los OC. Y sí, crear un villano nuevo para un fic, colectivo o no, es crear un OC. Ahora imagínate que una persona que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre este nuevo personaje inventado por los fickers que todo están usando llega a buscar fics de BajoTerra. Estaría más que perdido acerca de quien rayos es este sujeto._**

 ** _No es en mal plan que te digo esto, es solo que quería explicar por qué no puedo usar tu idea, además, los comentarios anónimos no pueden ser contestados por PM._**


	5. Chapter 5

-No, no, no.- repetía Eli negando seriamente con su cabeza.- Es una locura.

-Pero hay una posibilidad.- argumentó Junjie. Tras ver la increíble reacción de Kord hacía al cachorro una vez que se había acostumbrado a él, al especialista en BabosaFu le había parecido una maravillosa idea proponer la estadía permanente del animalito en el refugio al líder.

-Junjie, solo míralo.- le dijo señalando la criatura.- Es el depredador número uno de nuestros arsenales.

-Pero puede ser domesticado.- insistía su amigo.- Kord lo demostró.

-Eso no cambiará su instinto. Tarde o temprano un terrible accidente puede ocurrir. Prefieron prevenirlo. Es mi última palabra.- dijo el Shane con su posición clara antes de alejarse para continuar con su trabajo.

Descepcionado, Junjie miró a la criaturita, al parecer, temporalmente bajo su cuidado y suspiró. Le deprimía un poco no poder quedarse con él, pero Eli era el líder del equipo. Él debía saber que era lo mejor.

Sin más opciones, se dignó a proseguir con el trabajo de conseguirle al cachorro un nuevo hogar lo antes posible. Nadie había respondido de ninguna manera a los carteles colocados por él, así que debía buscar otra manera.

Hasta que recordó a la única miembro de la Banda. Trixie tenía acceso a muchas personas en Bajoterra gracias al blog que había creado para el equipo en BabosaNet. Tal vez ella podría ayudarle.

-¿Un anuncio?- exclamó ella no muy convencida con su idea una vez que se la explicó.

-Así es.

-Junjie, quiero ayudarte, pero este no es un sitio de adopción de mascotas. ¿Sabes?- respondió la pelirroja regresando a su computadora.

-Lo sé. Es de la Banda de Shane. Y, bueno, ¿no somos nosotros los que necesitamos que alguien más se haga cargo del pequeño?- justificó su compañero.

-Odio los tecnicismos...- murmuró la lanzadora girando sus ojos.- Bien, pero lo necesitaré a él.- dijo tomando al cachorro.- Con un par de fotos y quizás un vídeo ya veré que puedo hacer.

-Te lo agradezco.- sonrió Junjie antes de retirarse para permitirle trabajar.

Por su parte él continuaría buscando otra manera de buscar un buen dueño. Los carteles y conversaciones con personas en las cavernas era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Mas al regresar al refugio luego de su segunda ronda de búsqueda, se topó con una sorpresa en la sala principal. Un pequeño cojín en el suelo, y al lado lo que parecía ser una especia de plato para mascotas.

-¡Hey, llegaste!- exclamó Kord al verlo.- ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Para qué es todo esto?- preguntó el chico confundido.

 _ **Jeje, por poco y se me olvida que yo escribo fics... XD**_

 _ **Lamento la falta de actualización y la pausa de los one shots, pero esta semana hubo una gran actividad en mi colegio y no podía perder la oportunidad. Créanme, aunque me dolió no poder escribir ni una palabra ni actualizar nada en mi pagina, valió totalmente la pena, por que logré lo que me propuse y ahora voy a la siguiente competencia.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se los enmendaré? Como lo hago siempre, con más fics.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Bueno, no es un secreto que el pequeño se quedará con nosotros.- dijo el troll.

-Así que pensamos que ya era hora de hacerle su propio rincón aquí.- agregó Pronto.

-¿Eli sabe de esto?- preguntó Junjie confundido. Él ya les habría dicho algo al respecto.

-No. Se fue a arreglar un problema con un sujeto en la Caverna Candado. Queremos darle la sorpresa cuando regrese.

-Vaya que se llevará una sorpresa, mas no creo que le guste.- comentó el chico pesimista.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No son los únicos en plantearse la estadía del cachorro con nosotros. Se la he expuesto a Eli hace un rato y se ha negado.

-P-Pero, ¿quién comerá los manjares de Pronto sin quejarse?

-¿Y quién destrozará el asiento de mi meca y se saldrá con las suyas?- agregó el mecánico.

-Lo siento. Temo que debemos seguir con la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar para el pequeño. De hecho, le pedí ayuda a Trixie al respecto. Debería ir a ver su progreso. Lo siento.- se disculpó el lanzador antes de retirarse, dejando tras sí a sus amigos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aquello le dejó pensativo. ¿Sus amigos comenzaban a encariñarse con el can? ¿Sería esto una ventaja para convencer a Eli de quedarse con él? Los puntos de vista eran favorables. Kord y Pronto estaban de acuerdo con él, Eli se negaba y la posición de Trixie parecía ser neutral, aunque casi estaba seguro de que se inclinaba más hacia la decisión del Shane.

Unas risas y ladridos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Estos venían de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Se acercó en silencio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

Con un enorme lazo naranja al rededor de su cuello, el cachorro realmente parecía posar con su lengua afuera para la cámara de Trixie, quien tomaba emocionada una foto tras otra.

-Hey, eh, ¿todo bien?- preguntó el lanzador.

-Oh, hola.- saludó ella con una sonrisa.- Escucha, lo siento. Sé que dije que te ayudaría a correr la noticia en BabosaNet. Necesitaba hacerle algunas fotos y él se prestó tan bien que una cosa llevó a la otra y...

 ** _La verdad es que no planeaba actualizar este fic pronto, pero una noticia tan grande no puede esperar._**

 ** _¿Recuerdan que ayer les mencioné un anuncio que la página de BajoTerra tenía para nosotros hoy? Pues no es ni una peli ni una nueva temporada, ¡SON AMBAS!_**

 ** _Slugterra: Eastern Caverns será el título de la cuarta película de la serie, que nos introducirá a la cuarta temporada de la misma._**

 ** _No puedo esperar a ver que sucederá allí. Jeje, y si tenemos suerte, puede que incluso tengamos nuevas imágenes EliXie en mi página. :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

-Lo convertiste en un modelo de revista.- rió Junjie al ver a su casi-mascota con aquel estilo.

-Algo así. Es que solo míralo.- chilló ella enternecida tomando al perro en sus brazos y estrujándolo como si no hubiera mañana.- ¿De verdad quieres deshacerte de él?

-Sabes bien que no, pero Eli no está de acuerdo.

-¡Ja! Pues eso puede arreglase...- dijo ella decidida a hablar directamente con el Shane.

-Perderás tu tiempo si es que planeas hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Fue muy claro conmigo respecto a su decisión final.

-Él no es tan cerrado. Sé que algo lo hará cambiar de opinión en algún momento.- le aseguró la pelirroja.

Ignorando por completo toda la charla que tenían sus amigos acerca de él, Eli ya se había puesto en camino para buscar el mismo a quien se encargara del cachorro.

No era el hecho de que le desagradara de algún modo que insistía en hacer aquello, si no que ya tenía suficiente con los ahora cuatro miembros y todas sus babosas como para hacerse cargo de uno más.

Tenía que buscar a una persona paciente, pero que gustara de jugar con el animal. Cuidadosa y con mucho espacio para una mascota. Fue entonces cuando recordó.

-Trini...- dijo para sí mismo. La niña parecía ser tierna y tener mucho interés por cuidar de todas las babosas que tenían a su cargo. Y a pesar de que esta cantidad de criaturas eran tan posibles botanas como las de su Banda, estaba seguro de que ella sabría como mantener la paz allí.

Tras acudir a su caverna y convencer a la madre de adoptar al sabueso, tan solo hacía falta presentar al candidato a quien se supone lo cuidaría. Le fue indicado que la pequeña estaba en la parte trasera, en el compartimento de las babosas. Eli la halló jugando con su voladora y una aracniredes.

-Hey, Trini.- saludó el joven.

-¡Eli Shane!- exclamó ella entusiasmada.

-Oye, yo, eh, vine a proponerte algo.

-En tanto no sea algo como el matrimonio, creo que si puedo aceptarlo. Mamá no me da permiso aún.- El lanzador rió ante la inocencia de la niña.

-Descuida. Ella ya ha aprobado esto.

-¿Y qué es?

-Verás, en casa hay un chiquitín que no puede quedarse con nosotros...- comenzó a explicar. Al finalizar, Trini estaba más que dispuesta y emocionada de tener un nuevo compañero de juegos en casa.

¿Qué sucedería con el cachorro ahora? Eli tendría que buscar la manera de que Junjie le dejara ir.

 _ **Vuelve la desaparecida para traerles un cap más de un fic casi olvidado.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Tras un largo viaje de regreso en meca, Eli entró en el refugio agotado. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar en una manera de explicarle a su equipo que el cachorro estaría en buenas manos ahora y solo restaba llevar a cabo su planteado discurso.

Mas unos chillidos en una de las habitaciones de arriba lo hizo olvidarse por completo de todo lo que debía hacer. Al ver la casa vacía no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el inminente papel de cena que el temía que alguna de sus babosas tomara para el can.

Corriendo escaleras arriba y con lanzadora en mano se acercó mentalizado a encontrar una masacre y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con...

-¿Mo?- llamó a su enigma al verla ser usada como una pequeña pelota por el cachorro, quien la empujaba con su naríz a lo largo de la cama de Junjie.

Al rededor de ambos, varias de las demás babosas chillaban divertidas al ver a su compañera rodar. Eli no comprendía nada. En su mente, el chiquitín era un depredador.

-¿Pero que rayos...?

-¡Ahí estás!- exclamó el dueño de la habitación apareciendo detrás suyo.- Oh, hola, Eli.

-¡Junjie! ¿Qué se supone que hace el perro?

-Pues, juega. ¿No es obvio?- respondió su compañero tomando al can entre sus brazos.

-Pero... ¿con las babosas?- reclamó el Shane.- Creí que las devoraría a todas.

-Al parecer eso lo aprenden de los demás miembros de la manada. Como no hay nadie quien le enseñe eso aquí, no sabe que eso es lo que esperan que haga.

Eli estaba impresionado. Jamás pensó en amaestrarlo para modificar su peculiar "dieta".

-Y lo lamento.- agregó Junjie.- No he tenido suerte buscando un nuevo amo para él.

-En realidad, de eso ya me he encargado yo.- le aseguró el lanzador.- Una conocida de la Banda está más que dispuesta a adoptarlo.

-Oh, bueno, eso es... bueno, supongo.

 ** _Revivo este fic de entre los abandonados para terminarlo en tres días. ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

-¡¿Se va ya?!- exclamó Pronto en cuando Eli le reveló a la Banda a donde iría a parar el cachorro.

-Así es.

-Amigo, piénsalo bien. Podría incluso serle útil a la Banda si se queda.- comentó Kord esperando convencerle.

-¿Útil?

-Eli, no me mal entiendas. Estoy segura de que Trini será una gran compañera,- intervino Trixie.- pero es que aquí ya se ha ganado el corazón de todos. Por favor, déjalo que se quede.- insistió tirando de su brazo en una actitud femenina no muy usual en ella.

-¡Pronto también quiere que se quede!- chilló el topoide aferrándose a la pierna del chico.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome...- dijo Eli para sí mismo.- Chicos, sabíamos desde un comienzo que el perro no podía quedarse. No podemos hacernos cargo de él y lo saben. No vamos a retractarnos ahora.- concluyó intentando ser firme mientras tomaba al can de los brazos de Junjie.

El animal no se negó, mas Eli no se esperaba una tierna mirada en su rostro, suplicándole sin palabras que no lo alejara de las cuatro personas que ya le habían acojido.

-Oh, no, ¿También tú vas a suplicar?- preguntó mientras intentaba evadir el contacto visual.- Trini accedió ya a hacerse cargo de él. Lo siento, chicos.- dijo a su banda antes de retirarse del refugio.

Durante el resto del camino hacia la Caverna el can en su brazo izquierdo no cesó sus lloriqueos, causando cierto remordimiento en el Shane. Mas este intentó permanecer firme, por su propio bien. Un grupo de héroes que se enfrentaba día a día al mal no era la familia más segura para un cachorro.

Al llegar se encontró con la entusiasta niña en la entrada del lugar. Esta chilló de emoción al ver al pequeño.

-¿Es él?- exclamó con alegría.

-Así es.- respondió Eli entregándoselo. El cachorro, tembloroso, fue acogido por los brazos de la niña, quien le abrazó cual juguete.

-¡Es adorable!- chilló.

-Es muy especial.- comentó el lanzador acariciando la cabeza del animalito.- ¿Me prometes que cuidarás bien de él?

-¡Lo prometo!- El chiquitín la miró con un poco de curiosidad y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Aquel gesto tanquilizó a su nuevo amigo, quien lamió su cara incesantemente, haciéndola reir.

Eli observó el cuadro con ternura, admitiendo finalmente para sus adentros que extrañaría al pequeño.

De regreso al refugio, encontró el lugar en un silencio triste. Sus compañeros se acercaron a preguntarle que tal había tomado el cachorro el cambio de hogar y él les aseguró que estaría bien. Cuando regresaron a sus tareas, Junjie notó una mirada deprimida en su colega.

-¿Ocurre algo, Eli?- preguntó.

-No, nada. Es solo que... ¡creo que al final seré yo quien más lo echará de menos!

 _ **Otro fic terminado. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**_


End file.
